225th Hunger Games
Hello guys, welcome to my first hunger games. Join me, as I plan to make these games the best I can! Rules 1. District 0-14 and The Capitol 2. Reservations last 3 days 3. Don't argue over dead tribute 4. 5 tributes per person 5. Tributes can be linked or be created 6. Keep on sending advice Tribute Template Name: Age: Gender: District: Weapon: Fear: Weakness: Alliance: (can be filled out later) Tributes Tribute Gallery District 0 District 1 District 2 District 3 District 4 District 5 District 6 District 7 District 8 District 9 District 10 District 11 District 12 District 13 District 14 The Capitol Alliances Career: Anti-Careers: Twist This year, there will be no typical bloodbath, and the tributes will be matched up against another tribute, and there will be 3 pedestals, 1 containing a weapon, second containing a backpack with supplied, while the third can contain anything. The tributes may fight each other, run or simply share the items. Reapings District 0 District 1 District 2 District 3 District 4 District 5 District 6 Xerxes Pitch I am gonna end this all. I am going to volunteer. If I win, the peacekeepers would not be able to do anything. If I lose, well, it would be better living like this. And there is a low chance I will survive against 31 other kids. Our escort calls out the name of a boy. He walks up to the stage. I have to volunteer, how did I forget. "I Volunteer" I shout. I walk to the stage, wanting to see the reaction of Tina and the peacekeepers. The name of a girl is called out. And its not Tina. Its Axleia Hudson. She walks up to the stage, not shaking, but looking calm. The escort tells us to shake hands, but no, I won't, and reject the offer. I don't want Tina kissing me again. District 7 District 8 District 9 District 10 Piper Haywood So, the reaping is today. No one is really excited for reapings. Every year 2 children from our district die. We don't have much victors. This is not like district 2. I walk from the farm to the city square. They collect our blood and we all are in our lines. Our escort and mayor say their regular speeches, and the escort gets ready to pick up a girl. The name is of a 12 year old girl, who starts walking towards the stage, but then another girl volunteers for her. I recognize her. She is the tom boyish girl who likes to take the lead. She volunteered for pity I guess, but she is so confident that I think she can be the victor of this quell. "Whats your name, young cow-girl?" asks the escort. "Shealynn Winchester " The next turn is of boys. The name announced is so familiar to me. Oh, its my name. No volunteers for me. I walk to the stage. I don't want to be in the games. The escort asks us to shake hands, and so do we. Maybe she can be a good ally. District 11 District 12 District 13 District 14 Savien "You both will volunteer this year, ok!" "Yes, we will. And one of us will end up being victor, right Savien!" I nod. I had a bad life in District 13. Then one day I found myself here in District 14. They were looking for a volunteer for their mutt program. The first one, Helena Furlarm, was a success. Helena was the first one to volunteer for this program. They mixed her DNA with that of a black cat. That is how she has gray fur. Other than that, she has a tail and has claws. She has pointed ears and fangs too. She can use them to bite, and kill others. She was the first one, but not the last. I was the second volunteer. I had no place to go, so I decided, why not volunteer for the program. But I think it was the worst mistake of my life. They mutated my DNA with that of a snake. And something else too, I guess. I grew scales, pointed ears, like those of Helena, and my hair became bluish-gray. I got poison in my mouth. But with that I lost my voice. They even made me lose emotions. But sometimes they come around. They take us both in a truck. A very special one. This might be used for future mutt tributes, those whom I may have to mentor. Helena gives me a bit of instructions. These aren't new for her, since she is 17, and has attended five reapings before. But I am 12, so this is my first. "Your finger will be pricked, and they will take some blood. But don't worry, this won't hurt. Also, scream at the top of your..... uh sorry, I forgot you couldn't speak. Ok, so wave your hands up and jump high as you can. I will tell them your name." I nod again. I go in the boys line. But Helena told me we will have our fingers pricked, and while everyone else's is done, they just scratch my finger. This is weird. I get into the line for the 12 year olds. When the escort asks for volunteers, I run towards the stage. I am met with a 16 year old. "Hunger Games are for humans, not for mutts, so go away." I don't wait a minute to bite him, and he is poisoned. Nobody else dares to come, and so I walk to the stage above. The escort asks for my name, but I point towards my mouth and draw a cross in the air. She asks for female volunteers, and a bunch of girls raise their hands. But when they see that Helena has her hand up, they put their hands down. They don't want to die before the games. Helena walks up to the stage. "I am Helena Furlarm, the future victor of the 9th Quarter Quell, the 225th Annual Hunger Games!" She then points towards me. "This is Savien!" "Ladies and Gentlemen, a huge round of applause of our tributes, Helena Furlarm and Savien" say the escort. "They are going to represent our district, district 14, in the 9th Quarter Quell!" I scratch my finger and ask Helena "Maybe that's because we are mutts?" The Capitol Category:Accepting Category:Hunger Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Utkar22